monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 10
Ughh, Sorry for such a delay. This chapter was ready to roll however I've been going through some tough stress lately. Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 10! Note: The character Solomon fights is an editor of the wikia's character. I used his RP Character Blog entry for information and tried my best. He knows who he is, but I apologize to him if it didn't turn out so awesome. Chapter 10: Battle in Remina. Solomon, Enforcer of Truth vs Shadow, The Demon Assassin. I stood and faced the approaching monsters. The one human remained hidden it seems but I could detect his presence. As I pointed my blade at the monsters, the chimera beasts charged. The battle had begun. The beasts held their own against the monsters, however the two kitsune easily defeated any whom attempted to strike them. One was a seven-tail, she seemed rather regal in appearance. Mostly beast with a human-like upper half. The second had eight tails. Her face was like a mask and her hands were large fox paws. I approached the two holding my staff. Two powerful kitsune, I knew they would be difficult to face. "That's enough. Why are you attacking here?" I asked. "A human male?" The seven tailed one said. "Aiding Promestein?" The eight-tailed one frowned. "I sense those artificial spirits in him. Nanabi, be careful." "Yes Yao." Nanabi had said as she faced me. "I'm still going to ask, why have you come here?" I said. "It matters not to you," Yao had said. "We're taking care of the remaining chimera and this lab. Now stand aside." "It does matter to me." I said raising my staff. "I am Solomon, the Enforcer of Truth. And Master Promestein doesn't want the likes of you wrecking her important research." Nanabi stepped forward. "Then we shall punish you as well. I'll be your opponent." she had said. I faced the seven-tailed kitsune. I knew Kitsune were at their best with Earth magic and their tails. Although Zylphe would help, if I was bound it would be trouble. "Come Gnomaren." I said imbuing my body with the power of Earth. Nanabi soon sent two of her tails towards me. They wrapped around my body and restrained it. "Now then," She said raising her other five tails. "you're un-baptized. So I can punish you." I let out a sigh and struggled. Breaking free of the tails. My body felt slow, but I could still shoot her with my staff. "Such strength." Nanabi said. "You're no stranger to the Earth." Yao soon stepped forward. "We'd have to face him together. He's too strong to face alone." She suggested. "You're right." Nanabi said. I looked at the both of them. They were quite powerful alone. But together I could be overwhelmed. I had to think fast. "Fast.... That's it! Zylphe!" I called out. Zylphe replacing Gnomaren. "Wind and Earth it seems." Yao called out. "I've got him." Nanabi said as she began charging energy. My scanner displayed her Seven tails about to release a powerful attack. "Me too." Yao had said. She soon began charging as well. Her eight tails charging energy. "Fifteen tails.... this will hurt." I said and looked at my staff. I thought fast and launched a flash-bang at them. The blast taking both of their sight. "Gah!" I heard Yao call out. The both of them were still ready to unleash their power. I used Zylphe to jump back out of range. "Seven moons!", "Eight moons." The both of them called out. As the light faded, I saw their tails moving around where I was. As if they were aiming for my genitals. "That was close..." I said. I saw them both regain their sight and look at me. Had that combination worked, I would have been finished. "What dirty trickery." Nanabi had said. "I'll have to regain my power." She said as she had to regain her strength. I looked towards the two and charged an electric pulse. "Leave now, I don't wish to hurt you." "Absolutely not." Yao had said. "Just surrender the remaining Data Disks." "As I suspected." I said, and shot Yao with the electric shot. She reeled back as she was paralyzed. "Then I'll have to deal with you three myself." I said drawing my blade. My scanner was able to detect an invisible presence from behind, but he was fast. If not for Zylphe, I'd never catch him. The figure soon swung at me. I turned and blocked the strike. The figure jumped back and stood in stance ready to fight, with his invisibility wearing off. He was short, wearing dark blue clothing with a demonic horn. He had dark hair and held a blade staff. He just stared at me, a murderous intent in his eyes. My opponent had changed now, from Earth powered kitsune to this shadow. "Nanabi, Yao, you've done well." He said. His tone was quiet, serious, it was difficult reading him. "A quick glance from his fighting style: the fake Four Spirits, a weapon that induces paralysis..." "And who are you?" I asked, getting into stance. "..." He stood silent. "Well," I said. "Then I'll have to face you first." And we soon began our fight. As we fought, the assassin was quiet and near impossible to read. He fought similarly to Luka when he turned the tables on Promestein before. The real danger however, was his agility. He moved and struck swiftly and was just barely avoidable with Zylphe. He also was able to jump higher and even move seemingly through me as he fought. However my one edge against him, was his own shadow power. Despite his invisible shroud, my goggles could detect his presence. Nonetheless his stealth ability was remarkable, and seemingly lacked any limitation unlike Assassinroid. He attempted to jump out and strike at my neck from behind. However he was shocked to see my back claw knocking him away. My strategy was like with Alma Elma's speed back then, wait and respond. This allowed me to counter him with limited movement. "... You can detect me in stealth... though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with sensor technology." He said calmly. Even when he's caught off guard he manages to keep his cool. I smiled and pointed at my goggles. "These eyes reveal the truth." I said. He re-entered his invisible state. He kept his movement up to escape my line of sight. "Gnomaren." I said, calling the artificial spirit of Earth as I kept his detected presence within my vision. Soon he moved quickly behind me. I turned and grabbed his arms with my back claws, holding him in the air. He attempted to struggle. However with Gnomaren, the binds are inescapable. He can't even strike me with his arms restrained. "Intriguing power you have." I said examining him. "Ah, a Monster and human hybrid? Extraordinary!" I said. "..." He stood silent. "Like I said... These goggles reveal the truth. And your power is intriguing. Perhaps we can make something of it." As I said that, I swapped to my gunstaff. I had to restrain and make him unable to resist. Before I could shock and imprison him, however, the assassin smirked in my grip and suddenly vanished in a thick black smoke. "What?!" I was taken aback. His struggling was a ruse; even with Gnomaren he somehow managed to escape my bind! "Concealed Blade." The enemy had appeared behind me, and quickly rushed forth and back while slashing twice. The impact from the attack had knocked me away. I stood up, dusting off my coat. The impact hurt, but Gnomaren shaved a good amount of damage off. The assassin stood as the kitsune checked on him. "Shadow, are you alright?" Nanabi had asked. "I'm fine." he responded, also dusting off his clothing. "Thank you." "It seems he's extremely troublesome, we must face him all at once." Yao suggested. "I don't want this to drag on longer than it should..." the assassin, named Shadow, had said. I took aim, ready to fire at them as soon as they approached me. Suddenly Shadow focused energy and stabbed his blade into the ground. I immediately jumped as a blade appeared from the ground below me and struck my foot. "Gah!" I yelled holding my foot and jumping up and down. "What the hell was that?!" Shadow didn't hesitate with the opening that he created. Imbuing strange energy in his blades, they suddenly tripled in length. He rushed forward and delivered a powerful set of twin strikes to me. The attack was greatly damaging. "A direct hit Shadow." Yao said praising him. I was flung back into a wall. I stood slowly, still in pain, heavily injured. As I thought even a single strike could leave me in peril. I stood as he pointed his blade at me. He was really capable of assassinating me without any regrets. I panted and reached in my pocket. I knew what I had to do, the energy I had lost was too severe. "Surreneder?" I asked. "I'm afraid not. This ends now... for me at least. You are quite rare to force my hand at this." "What is he on about?" Nanabi said. "I was afraid of what might happened after I call him out." I said as I pricked my arm with the Hyde Injection. "He takes things too far. But for you three... he might have a lot of fun." As I injected the medicine, I spoke out before it took effect. "They're yours now....Hyde." And with that, my eyes closed as I dropped the now empty syringe. "What's going on?" Yao asked. "Who is Hyde? And what happened to him?" "This... isn't good." Shadow answered. "I sensed something sinister in that injection..." Yao slowly approached my body. She examined and sniffed me when suddenly her tails puffed up and moved wildly. "He's...not down yet! In fact... all of the damage you have done to him is healed!" As soon as she said that, Hyde began laughing. In control of my body now, he was free to play with the three. "Ehehehehe.... of course my eight-tailed fox girl." He said grinning widely. "He's letting me play now." He raised his head and opened his eyes wide, staring at them. "And look here! Three new things to rip open!" He shouted as he swapped to my blade. He always preferred my sword. I had no control now, whatever happened to them was going to be painful. Yao jumped back as all three of them prepared. Shadow held his blade, the only one of the three actually calm. "If this becomes dangerous... I want you both to evacuate." Shadow said to his companions. The two nodded. Hyde laughed as he darted towards Shadow, the Assassin blocked his strikes and fought back. Nanabi attempted to restrain Hyde, only to find him jumping up and landing on her back. He was about to pierce her chest when Yao swatted him off with her tails. Shadow turned invisible and attempted to strike. Hyde however blocked with his blade and tripped Shadow down. "I watched as he fought you three." Hyde said grinning. "I know all your little tricks!" Hyde grabbed fuel drives and called out; "Gigamander!" and imbued the drives with the artificial spirit's fire. "Azure Flame Blade!" he yelled as the sword burned with a blue fire. Shadow attempted to strike back with five consecutive slashes. But it was deflected by Hyde slicing three times in a row. Shadow dashed back, the heat from the blade overwhelming him. Suddenly, Nanabi rushed from behind and grabbed Hyde with all seven of her tails. "Yao, do it now!" She shouted. Yao jumped in front of Shadow and began charging Moonlight. Focusing it in a ball of energy between her eight tails. "The Moonlight Cannon. Nothing like Tamamo's, but it will be enough." she said as she finished charging. Hyde struggled until his sword arm was free. He sliced Nanabi's other tail off his arm and threw her back and jumped out the way as Yao unleashed the Moonlight Cannon. "So close!" Yao said as Nanabi rushed to her, wincing in pain. Yao was also low on energy from that attack. Hyde didn't hesitate however. With a red glow in his eyes he rushed to the two of them laughing. "Black Tyrant Wyvern blade!" he shouted as he spun rapidly, trapping the two of them in the same crimson cyclone that he used against Granberia. Striking them repeatedly, fifteen powerful slashes divided amongst the two. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" he kept shouting as they suffered the full force of the attack. As he finished, they flew behind Shadow, heavily wounded but still alive. Shadow looked at the Kitsune, shocked by what had happened. He turned to Hyde and glared at him. Whoever he was, he shared a bond with these monsters. "Hehehe." Hyde chuckled as he looked at them. "What's with that face? I'm not done playing." Shadow quickly regained his calm composure before closing his eyes. "You've done well, both of you." he said. "I'll finish this here... Shadow Walker." suddenly, the two Kitsune were briefly covered in thick black smoke before vanishing. Hyde merely chuckled. "Hehehe. I'd never thought an assassin of all people would hide my prey from me." Shadow opened his eyes and stared at Hyde, shadow energy radiating from him. "You're going to wish this 'game' was over when I'm finished." Shadow had said threateningly. Hyde merely took a stance and prepared for Shadow's attack. "Well then, don't disappoint Shadow." He said. "You're more entertaining than those foxes." "Twisted Demon!" Shadow called as the shadow energy radiating from him is strengthened. "Grandine!" Hyde called out using the Artificial spirit of water to amplify his attacks. The two took a stance and dashed towards each other; "Blinking Blade!" Hyde had shouted. "Black Reaper!" Shadow called out. The both of them dashed at a high speed, striking each other with a powerful attack. Shadow winced at the wound, while Hyde merely laughed. Shadow turned to him darted towards him. Hyde attempted to strike the ground, causing a large impact. Shadow however disappeared in thick black smoke and reappeared behind him and used the opening to slice his back. Actually causing Hyde to wince in pain. The two fought on and on, both were tired. Hyde was panting slowly. Despite Hyde's stronger endurance and enhanced power, Shadow's relentless assault and equal speed combined with his shadow abilities allowed him to fight on. The multiple wounds that Hyde received took its toll as the fight dragged on. Shadow knew Hyde's guaranteed weakness; Time. Shadow knew the energy granted from the Hyde Injection combined with his damage over time was enough to stall-out Hyde's assault. "This isn't fair... I'm supposed to be winning." he said exhausted. His eyes slowly closing for a moment as he looked at Shadow. Only to find Shadow vanishing. "Where'd you go?" Shadow appeared behind him. "Demonic Shadow Strike!" and enveloped a large mass of darkness on his blades. He performed one final slash, striking Hyde with the full force and sending him flying back. Shadow pointed his blade at Hyde as he stood. Hyde may be murderous, but he's only a psychopath enhanced by an energy booster that can only fight for so long. This Shadow, this demon of an assassin, could focus his murderous power better. As Shadow tried to finish us, his assault was blocked by the emergency Crisis Shield I developed. Hyde winced in pain as he held his head. I was gaining control again, we had to escape. "Hyde!" I shouted. "Escape while he's unable to hit you! Use a flash-bang!" Hyde merely winced in pain as he grabbed the gunstaff and flash-banged. "Zylphe!" he called as he used the wind to boost his speed and escape into the laboratory. The assassin didn't give chase it seems. As he probably focused on the wounded kitsune he teleported away and his own injuries. As I regained control in the lab. My energy was running on empty. I rushed to my temporary room and laid in bed slowly restoring my health using medicine capsules and proceeded to utilize an antidote for the poison. After I ensured I wouldn't die and patched my wounds, I slowly fainted from exhaustion. Category:Blog posts